


Lula No Ke Kuke 'Ana

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first night together, Danny finds Steve in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lula No Ke Kuke 'Ana

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kitmerlot1213 who gave me the prompt "How about Steve tries to make pancakes for Danny but he decides he can make them without the directions? I think hilarity would ensue :)" Beta'd by m_l_h.

The kitchen is a mess by the time Danny gets there, several batches of dough in different pots and pans – and quite a lot dripping on the table and the counter too.    
  
“What the hell are you doing?”    
  
Steve spins around to face him, flour in his hair and a smear of dough on his cheek.    
  
“Danny!” Steve calls out, like he’s catching his breath, “I thought you were still sleeping.”    
  
“It’s past nine,” Danny frowns, “I sort of thought I’d wake up with you there…”    
  
“I…” Steve gives him a sheepish look, then looks around the kitchen and deflates a little bit.    
  
“I was trying to make you breakfast,” he admits softly, holding up a pan with what looks like a slightly burned and weirdly shaped pancake.    
  
Danny looks around the kitchen again. “You must think I’m very hungry.”    
  
“I made several batches,” Steve says with a sigh, turning off the cooking plate and putting the pan – pancake and all - in the sink, “I can’t quite get them to taste… edible.”    
  
Danny can’t help but let out a snort. “Well what recipe are you following?”    
  
“I’m kinda following my gut,” Steve shrugs, and the sheepish look has not faded.    
  
“Clearly not the way to go,” Danny smiles, gesturing towards the havoc all around them.    
  
“I thought it’d be nice…” Steve starts, “I wanted to…”    
  
He stops and looks at his own bare feet.    
  
“Babe…” Danny puts his hand on Steve’s arm, inching closer to him, “Why don’t we go back up to bed for a little while and I show you how much I appreciate this effort?”    
  
“Yeah?” Steve says, a shuddering breath escaping him.    
  
“Yeah,” Danny smiles, already pulling Steve towards the stairs, “Then afterwards we can come clean up this mess and make some pancakes together. With a recipe.” 


End file.
